


假孕

by SAPPHIRE_LOVEB



Category: Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Luke/Omega Deckard, And whatever it's ABO！, Dirty Talk, I don't understand medicine, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, pseudopregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAPPHIRE_LOVEB/pseuds/SAPPHIRE_LOVEB
Summary: 发情期快到了？他茫然地想。
Relationships: Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Kudos: 14





	假孕

**Author's Note:**

> 放飞自我之作

1

他从只有一个人的双人床上清醒，比闹钟起的要早一些。他将闹钟提前关掉，下床时盯着拖鞋上两个毛茸茸的可爱熊耳朵发了会呆。

暖棕色，毛绒，拖鞋头上还有个可笑的熊宝宝笑脸，跟他现代极简风格的房子毫不搭调。他沉默着将脚踩了进去，地暖将鞋子烘得热乎乎的，软绵的绒毛包裹住冰冷的双脚，舒服得让人有点走神。

他叹了口很长的气。从醒来时他就不很舒服，胸口胀痛，小腹发沉，后颈腺体处总觉得像是有股火在烧，但真的摸过去却又不烫。

他挪进淋浴间，慢吞吞地打开喷头，放任温热的水从头淋到脚，等浴室中升腾起蒸汽才拿出沐浴液清洗身体。他让手掌在身体上随意擦洗，头脑在四处弥漫的蒸汽中神游太虚，无意间指尖戳了一下胸口，针扎般的刺痛瞬间在那里弥漫开来。他有些困惑，低头看了一眼，发现乳尖涨红肿起，好像……还有点变大？

发情期快到了？他茫然地想。

他迟疑着又伸手戳了戳，指腹触碰到多毛的皮肤，激起一阵静电般微弱的麻疼。他倏地收回手指，指腹上残留的柔软触感让他不自觉捻了捻指尖，心情顿时沉郁起来。

离开卧室前，他瞄了一眼床头柜上放着的照片，深色的木制相框里嵌着一张灿烂的笑脸。

他的Alpha在相片里朝他笑得光芒四射，而现实中Luke他妈的Hobbs已经失踪了整整一个月，连他上次发情期的时候都没有他的消息，索性他的周期不准，一直没来，还不必用到抑制剂推迟。

他不打算去找，对方的安全问题当然是最重要的。老无名氏说他在卧底，deckard不会帮luke打草惊蛇。而另一方面也是不知道为什么心里别扭，想起Luke就让他胸口发酸，难言的憋屈。他最近肠胃不太好，身体问题会使人产生一些不该有的情绪。他已经四十多岁了，完全可以自己处理。

他面对昨天一番采购填满的冰箱，毫无食欲，愣是顶着扑面的冷气发了五分钟的呆，关上门时冻的自己一个寒颤。他很饿，真的很饿，已经连续两天没能吃下什么东西了，或者说无论吃下什么最后都只会吐出来。他的胃空空如也，整个胃壁可怜巴巴地纠缠在一起发出哀叫，震耳欲聋地嚷着“我饿了”，像个哭叫不休的宝宝。

他低下头，看见自己手里拿着两支发情期才用的那种果冻营养剂，一支草莓味，一支荔枝味，包装非常……可爱，试管只有小拇指大，瓶塞是粉红色，上面还有一个小小的桃心。他自己不会囤这种口味的东西，就好像他不会买带熊耳朵的毛绒拖鞋，这些都是Luke进驻他家之后带来的改变——你永远不能小看一个九岁女孩父亲的少女心，哪怕对方看起来能一拳打死老虎也一样。

其实冰箱里还有牛奶和鸡蛋布丁口味，但deckard看到那些颜色就毫无胃口——蛋奶制品是他最初尝试的东西，但也让他吐的最狠。

他将那条粉色的“果冻”塞进嘴里，咀嚼中想起昨天去药店买胃药时顺手抓的东西，进食的愉悦顿时就被压制，他感觉胃里像是坠了一块石头，心里也莫名紧张起来。他是个独身到四十多岁，最近才被标记的omega，最近种种不适自然会让他想到另一个理由，如果不是发情期，那就只能是——他怀孕了。

怀孕。Deckard在心里咀嚼着这个词，难以分辨自己的心情。

他在客厅里坐了一会，给自己倒了杯水，热水多少抚慰了抽搐着的胃。他酝酿了一下，抓着购物袋就去了卫生间，打开包装的时候发现验孕棒居然也是粉红色的。

他耐心等了五分钟，看着上面的两条杠时有种最后一只靴子终于落地的快感。

我肚子里可能是个女孩。他毫无道理地想。

2

说实在的，Luke有点心虚。

上一个任务比他想象的要用时更久——他以为他只是去拯救被困在沙特的话唠同事，结果到了本地才发现他又得对付妄想毁灭世界的疯子。

他被迫执行了卧底任务。卧底不适合他，shaw家兄妹至少在这点上对他断言准确，他确实没办法做到隐蔽行事，整整一个月都是险象环生，而且还被迫断联——科技，令人爱恨交织。

他被迫错过了一次deckard的发/情期。当然，他知道deckard可以自己处理这个问题，就算他出乎意料的是个omega，也不是离开了自己的alpha就什么都处理不好的类型。更何况他自己面对这个问题已经四十几年了。

当时他在心里告诉自己没什么好担心的，但却克制不住的情绪暴躁，然后他就明白了教科书上说的alpha和omega的信息素事实上是互相影响到底是什么意思了。

按照时间算算，差不多也该是deckard下一次周期了吧？他这样想，心里还有点小兴奋。

“Deckard？”Luke用钥匙打开门，迎接他的是一个空空如也的房间。

他四处找了找，只在厨房岛柜上发现两管空了的营养剂，空气中弥漫着浓烈的黑胡椒味，那是deckard信息素的味道。

他在吃营养剂了？Luke皱皱眉，如果已经到了吃营养剂的地步，说明omega的发情期很快就要到了，结果他却不在家？

他打开冰箱时惊讶地发现里面是满的，很多东西连包装都没拆，足以证明屋子的主人昨天才完成采购……这就更说不通了，毕竟他的alpha并不在家，deckard应该会选择直接使用抑制剂才对。

想到这里，Luke脸色微微一沉，皱起鼻子仔细嗅了嗅空气中的味道，幸好，并没有什么其他的alpha的气味，空气中除了黑胡椒味之外就只有他自己的信息素——他的信息素是烤肉的味道，hattie经常说他俩站在一起总是让人觉得很饿。

不合常理的情况让Luke提起了警惕，他开始四处找寻蛛丝马迹，担心deckard可能是出了什么事。

接着，他就看到了垃圾桶中的验孕棒，以及上面明晃晃的两条红杠。

天啊。

Summary：“有些麻烦可以两个人一起解决。”

3

他关上房门，闻到了luke的味道。

信息素经常被形容成某种特定的味道，只是因为它们在外人闻起来接近。而在互相标记过的alpha和omega的感知中，信息素则变成了一种交流方式。

譬如现在，如果hattie在场，她闻到的味道依然是会使人垂涎欲滴的烤肉香味，这只是一种笼统的印象，就像你站在街边闻到的从某家店面里传来的那种混合香气。而在deckard闻起来，这炉烤肉的味道会变得更加富有层次感，更像是某种具体的菜肴摆放在他面前。

平常Luke闻起来就像是那种可以让人一次性吃到饱的家常BBQ，但现在则像是米其林厨师精心烧制的碳烤小牛肉，馥郁的纯然肉香混合炭火香气，光是闻起来就令人口齿生津。

Deckard舔了舔嘴唇，下意识摸了摸肚子，他很饿。

Luke从后面抱住他，接过他手上的袋子，随意放在鞋柜上，用比他宽大一些的手掌覆盖了他的手背。Alpha的掌心很热，身体更是温暖。源源不绝的热度透过衣服传来，捂热了他刚从伦敦冷雨中走来冰冷的身躯。

Luke推着deckard的手向下移了一些，在他的小腹处停留，依恋地摩挲。

Deckard咬咬嘴唇，他冒着大雨出门正是为了这个。他去找了Shaw家熟识的医生，诊断结果是验孕棒误判，他并非真正怀孕了，而是假孕反应，医生说他主要是因为激素分泌异常。

他逃亡的八年大部分的时间都在资源不丰富的国家，没有固定使用一种抑制剂的条件。频繁更换不同种类的抑制剂让他的激素分泌一直得不到正常而有规律的调节，他跟luke的标记改变了他的激素分泌，导致验孕棒结果出错。

“我没有怀孕，是假孕跟我当初滥用抑制剂有关，早晚会自己好的。”Deckard的话像一根锐利的针，一下将正在膨胀着的某种气氛戳破。

“嗯……也是，我还奇怪你的信息素怎么一点变化都没有。”Luke说，语气平稳。

他低头用鼻尖蹭了蹭deckard后颈的腺体。那里仍然觉得胀痛和灼烫，Luke的触碰让他忍不住轻嘶一声。

Luke大概认为他藏住了自己的失落。如果他不是被他标记过的omega，在背对的情况下他可能确实很难察觉对方的情绪，可信息素暴露了一切。这么说吧，那一瞬间他的味道就好像那炉烤肉烤焦了。

Deckard挣开Luke的怀抱，“你很想要个孩子吗，你有萨曼莎了。”心情原因，他说话的语气难免有些发冲。

Luke倒很诚实，“我当然想有一个和你的孩子，但我们不是谈过了，顺其自然。”

Deckard却并没有被这番话安抚。他转过身来，凝视Luke的样子显得若有所思，信息素隐隐透出些许焦躁的情绪。

Luke眨了眨眼睛，走上前给了他一个熊抱，“或许这话应该换我问你，Deckard？”

Deckard本能推了推他，没推动，“你饿吗？我挺饿的，吐了一天了。”

“一个月没看到我了就只有这些话要对我说啊，我的公主。”

Deckard白了他一眼，说：“多谢你提醒我某人失联了整整一个月，我还得找那个人算账呢——你去找过萨曼莎了吗？”正值假期，小姑娘被接来伦敦度假，现在住在他母亲的庄园里。一老一少两位女士一见如故，不得不说，萨曼莎的乖巧聪明在他母亲那里替Luke挣了不少印象分。

Luke不堪回首般闭了闭眼睛，提着袋子跟在Deckard身后，一边翻找着对方的体检报告一边抱怨，“Sam到底为什么这么喜欢你母亲。”

Deckard打开冰箱耸耸肩：“我妈一直很招小孩喜欢。”

他看着满当当的冰箱发了会呆，脑海中莫名想起了Luke刚才格外好闻的信息素，低头从冷冻格里挑了两块牛排。他依然没什么胃口，但饭总是要吃的，现在知道了原因，他觉得可以闭着眼睛硬塞一些。

Luke一直在背后看他，大概是对他不高的情绪感到困惑，他知道，但他就是不想回应那种目光。要承认自己因为没怀孕而沮丧对他而言是很羞耻的一件事。有些事情医生没有说，他却很明白。光是因为激素絮乱或许会导致验孕棒出错，但不会让他有如此全套的孕期反应，根本原因还是他想要一个孩子。

他一向是喜欢孩子的，似乎是天生如此。

十几岁时他分化为omega，那之后他有过几个交往对象，但他从未生出要跟对方拥有一个家庭的想法。年轻时的Deckard有一张看似很好接近的脸，待人也温和，远非他如今拒人于千里之外的样子，但其实了解他的人都知道，他有一颗很难被捂热的心。

除了他的血亲，几乎所有想真正进入他心灵的人最终都在外围止步，而那个攻入内围的例外，名叫Brixton。

他险些允许Brixton标记了他，当时的Brixton因为他突然的拒绝很沮丧，Deckard甚至还安慰他。

然而结果是可笑的，他们的感情以最不堪的方式终结。Deckard在后来得到了一个答案，关于Brixton是何时叛变的答案——真相令人齿冷，在想要标记他之前，brixton就已经转投了eteon。

曾经的甜蜜变作怀疑的利刃，所有的温柔时刻背后似乎都带上了不可告人的阴谋——brixton想要标记他的心情如此迫切，究竟是出于感情，还是认为可以凭借alpha信息素对omega的影响力对他施加控制？

Deckard没能得出结论，但真相已经不重要了，哪怕是再见到Brixton也没能激起太多涟漪。Deckard认为他今生也不会再想要被标记，想要孩子的想法也在多年的漂泊中被他遗忘了。

但看看现在。

Luke正在他的厨房里忙碌，而他居然会想要孩子到假孕的地步。

人生真是永远都有惊喜。

4

假孕的事情没有任何好转。

激素絮乱调节起来不难，说得糙一点，只要停用抑制剂，然后Luke多上他几次就好，但心理层面的事情谁都说不准。

他依然吐得很厉害，小腹有些隆起，胸口的胀痛也让人越来越难以忍受。夜晚来临时，Luke会逐一抚摸他身上这些崭新的变化。他会含住红肿的乳头，吮吸它，按摩他日渐鼓涨的胸脯，口齿不清地说这里是不是会出奶。调侃得急了，Deckard会踹他，而Luke又会在这时变得温柔。交往时Deckard可没想到会看到Luke这一面，有点轻佻，又有点令人羞恼的惹人喜欢。

Omega的身体再加上假孕，哪怕不在发情期，他也总是湿润着，这很令人尴尬，尤其是他身边有个能从信息素里闻出端倪的alpha。有时候他们并排偎在沙发上，有一句没一句地拌着嘴，Luke会突然停下，在Deckard还没反应过来的时候将手伸进他的裤腰，探入蠕动着分泌爱液的穴口。Deckard起先会对这种突然袭击感到生气，慢慢的他也就习惯了，他会配合Luke的动作将大腿缠上他的腰，理所当然地用类似树袋熊的姿势被Luke抱回卧室。

一天早上，他在Luke的怀里清醒，起床时捏了捏自己的肚子，当意识到那里前所未有的柔软时，他不由得感到一阵挫败。

Luke从后面抱上来，人还迷糊着，自然地将嘴唇贴近Deckard后颈的腺体摩挲，“……早上好。”

Deckard回过头去与他接了个纯洁的吻，他有点头晕，没制止Luke乱摸的手，习惯是很可怕的东西。而当Luke不经意间摸到他胸口处的衣物时，两个人都忽然清醒了。

Luke是因为入手摸到了一片湿濡，而Deckard则是因为那一瞬间衣物摩擦乳头过于尖锐的疼痛。Luke诧异地看了Deckard一眼，把他的身体扳过来，发现他睡衣的前襟已经湿了一大片。

Deckard眨了眨眼睛，他意识到了什么，但大脑一时拒绝承认，所以也没拦住Luke解开他纽扣的举动。他的alpha用一种几乎惊叹的表情靠近他的胸口，似乎想要仔细地看清此刻在omega身上发生的一切。

因为前胸最近的过度敏感，前些日子Deckard把自己的胸毛剃掉了，现在那里是光滑裸露的皮肤。苍白的皮肤上有一两点Luke昨晚吮出的红痕，有一些淡黄色的液体正从通红的乳尖中溢出来，顺着他柔软了些的身体缓缓滑落。

Deckard愣了一下，一把推开Luke的头，冲进了洗手间，锁上了门。

Luke在外面敲门，说了些什么他全没听清，但他就是毫无道理地认为那绝对不是什么好话。他转过身，从镜中看到上半身被溢出的奶液弄得一片狼藉，他与镜子中脸色通红，神情惊愕的自己面面相觑，不相信自己看到了什么。

他真的涨奶了。

他小心翼翼地触摸起褐色的乳晕，那里微微鼓起来，皮肤被撑得很光滑，轻轻一碰就有奶水随着酸痛感溢出来。

“操。”他不由得骂了一句。他成年后就很少会这样不知所措，但他现在一阵茫然，床笫之间的淫词浪语是一回事，事情真正发生则又是另一回事，集乳器之类的词汇忽然涌入脑海，伴随着无穷无尽的耻辱感，激得他浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

外面的敲门声停了，Deckard听到了钥匙旋转的声音，随后镜子里就映出来Luke那张包含关心的脸。

Deckard抿住嘴唇，猛然闭了闭眼睛，转身拢住衣襟闷头往外走，半路上就被Luke一把抱住了。他走得太快，就算Luke小心避开也还是难免撞到他的胸口。只是撞了一下，但Deckard疼得脸色发白。Luke抓住他的衣襟，“给我看看？”他难得没有说什么多余的废话，声音也下意识放轻了，就跟他妈的怕吓到他似的。

“看什么，看我笑话吗。”他瞪向Luke。撞的那一下实在是太疼了，那种疼痛很微妙，他受过枪伤，断过骨头，还被刀子刺中过，但没有一种疼痛是像刚才那样的。细细密密的酸麻疼痛从身体内部蛛网一样地扩散，逼得他流出了生理性的眼泪。

眼泪落下的那一刻他愣住了。他不想任何人看到他现在这个样子，这样脆弱又狼狈，完全不像他自己，尤其是他根本就没有怀孕，这一切都是该死的激素、本能还有莫名其妙的心理作用带来的。如果他真的怀孕了，他对这一切都能接纳的更好，但是现在？现在总让他觉得一切都是他自找的麻烦。

“你怎么会觉得我是想看你的笑话？”Luke皱起了眉头，他有点生气了，Deckard对Luke的情绪一向很敏感，或许也是因为Luke本来就不擅于隐藏自己的情绪。

Deckard没有回答他，他只想快点离开这里。他擦掉脸上的泪水，拢住衣服想要越过Luke离开，却又一次被Luke从背后揽住了腰。Luke无视了他所有的挣扎，只是轻轻地用手抚摸他腰腹间多余的软肉，将嘴唇放在他的腺体上磨蹭，不断向外释放安抚性的信息素。

慢慢地，Deckard平静了下来。

“你到底有多喜欢孩子？”Luke从后面推着他，把他往床上带。

Deckard哼了一声，“婴儿很烦，他们太软了，非常难照顾，一不小心就会有各种毛病。每天除了哭还是哭，只有照片上的孩子才会像个天使。”

Luke把他仰躺着放到床上，并不着急查看他的胸口。他看着Deckard还有点泛红的眼睛，对Deckard的答案有些纳闷。他问：“那你为什么还那么喜欢孩子？”

天性吧。Deckard想要这么敷衍他，但他知道Luke不会相信这种鬼话。如果他真的那么容易受所谓的本能天性影响，早在十几年前他就会让Brixton标记他，甚至更早一些，他可能会向他的某一任alpha前男友屈从。

他真的那么渴望一个孩子吗，还是说，他更渴望的是所谓的家庭？这种想法是很不理性的——他当然有家。Shaw家是他的家，而Hobbs家族也向他敞开了大门。可他的内心或许也还对少年时的愿景有那么一丝渴望，他也曾隐秘地想象过一个世俗的，普通的，温暖的家。

他知道一个孩子除了生命本身，其实并不能代表任何东西，如果一定要说，对他而言，一个婴儿事实上意味着无穷的危险。太多事情要考虑，太多风险要面对，但这拦不住他在心里构想一个婴孩的面孔，她会有着谁的眼睛，会有着谁的嘴唇。或许就是这些偶然会在深夜击中他的想法，逐渐在他的潜意识中扎下了根，才让他有了这样尴尬而又可笑的遭遇。

也可能并没有那么可笑。

“婴儿很烦，”他又一次重复道，“但我并没有那么在乎，或许我只是想要一个你和我的孩子呢？”

“我看到了你有多么的想要……”（Deckard对他竖起了一根中指）Luke再一次试探地抓住他的衣襟，这一次Deckard松开了手，只是将头撇到了一边。

“我们可以试着努力一下。”他笑着说。

而Deckard突然意识到那微笑有多耀眼。

5

Luke试探地戳了戳omega的乳晕，听到Deckard嘶嘶吸气的声音后皱起了眉，“我们得把奶挤出来。”

“我知道，你还在磨蹭什么。”Deckard努力让自己的声音听起来像平常一样。

而Luke的声音听起来饱含同情，“看起来会很疼。”

Deckard咬咬牙，还是没忍住呛他两句的欲望，“你以为我是什么，在接种疫苗的时候哇哇大哭的学龄前儿童吗，不要把所有人都想象成跟你一样的大号婴儿……嗷！”

Luke收回揉捏他胸乳的手，顺道帮他擦了擦额角的冷汗，却不小心将一滴奶液留在了他的脸上。

Deckard没有注意到，他闭嘴沉吟半晌，伸手遮住了自己的眼睛，叹了口长气说：“……你别管我说什么，挤就是了。”他说话的声音越来越小，Luke都可以从他的信息素里闻出畏缩的味道。

到底有多疼啊，Luke纠结地想。

他也不是真的铁石心肠，Deckard备受折磨他也不好受，但这事……他真的没有什么经验。他知道自己手劲大，难免担心下手没个轻重，于是再次把手掌放到那鼓涨着的胸脯上时，与其说是在挤压，不如说是在抚摸。

理所当然，也起到了一点别的作用。

手指触碰到的地方就像激荡起一小簇电火花，些微痒意在过分敏感的皮肤上缓慢地扩散，最终变成一股热流汇入下腹。Deckard吃痛的喘息很快变了味道，他的性器在慢慢变硬，身后隐秘的入口也发疼地紧缩起来。

Luke眯了眯眼睛，伸手勾住他的睡裤，将其缓缓下拉。

他低下头，看到omega的性器已经完全挺立起来，正不断往外分泌着前液，他顺着会阴向下抚摸，不意外地摸到了已经完全湿润的穴口。

Luke浅浅探入一指，他并不急着填满他的omega，充足的前戏会将Deckard的高潮拖得漫长，他希望这能让挤奶的过程尽量地舒适一些。同样是叫声，叫床总比惨叫好（忍着不叫就更糟糕）。

他将手指伸入抽搐着的穴道翻搅，又伸长脖子，用舌头轻舔无比敏感的乳晕。一开始是疼的，Deckard忍不住挣扎了一下，被Luke温柔地按了回去。

“嘘——放松，我抓住你了。”舌头相比起发烫的乳头来说是凉的，忍过开头那阵不适，很快，快感和那股微凉就让舔舐的过程变得不再折磨。

Deckard主动张开双腿缠住Luke的腰，让alpha的动作更加方便。伸入穴口的手指增加到了两根，Luke扭转手腕，指腹在肠道中四处摩挲，去寻找那个可以让爱人更加舒服的腺体。

他们这几天常常做爱，Luke做这个已经很熟练了，找到前列腺并没有花费他太长的时间。Deckard仰起脖子，回荡在Luke耳边的喘息声变得越发暧昧。

Luke越发卖力地拨弄他的乳头，手指也用相同的频率在他的穴道中来回抽插，翻搅出黏腻胶着的水声，Deckard的呻吟声也是湿漉漉的。他这几天总是分外的敏感，手指也能搅得他神魂不属，更别提Luke操进去的时候了。Luke甚至觉得他比发情期还要热情。

“Luke……”他听见Deckard呢喃自己的名字，低沉沙哑的英音将再普通不过的两个音节念得缠绵而又缱绻，听在名字的主人耳中不亚于对方弥漫着情欲的辛辣信息素带来的刺激。Luke舔了舔唇上沾染的奶水，唇齿间都是初乳那股微咸微腥的味道，有一点近似于人血，奶味反而很淡。

他凑上去，捕捉Deckard薄薄的嘴唇，让他尝尝他自己的味道，唇齿交缠之间，Luke将勃起的性器抵在正流着水的入口处，缓缓挺了进去。

Deckard深吸一口气，Luke的性器又粗又长，每次看不到的进入都让他恍惚间觉得进不到头一样。

而Luke就在这时轻轻挤压起了他的胸脯。

疼，他几乎要叫出声，最终还是将示弱的字眼在嘴唇间死死抿住。

Luke双手都覆盖在他的胸部上，手指缓缓打圈按揉着乳肉，不时用食指和中指狭弄紫红的乳头。Deckard疼得冷汗直冒，而Luke就在这时挺动了起来。

胸口的酸麻胀痛以及下体传来的温吞快感几乎要将他撕成两半。他再也压不住自己的呻吟，低哑断续的哼声高高低低地落入他自己的耳朵，他几乎难以相信这是他的声音。周围的空气越来越潮热，汗水和泪水模糊了他的视线。

“你就像只发情的猫，Deckard。”Luke凑到他耳边说，像是生怕他听不见一样。

“我是发情的猫？那你又是什么……”Deckard张开水汽氤氲的眼睛，一边呻吟一边瞪他，Luke几乎要为他一个眼神缴枪投降。

美国人喉结动了动，低头看了一眼对方一塌糊涂的上半身。他的胸膛上布满了奶水，性器紧紧贴着小腹，随着他的动作不断向外吐着前液，将那里的毛发湿濡得一片狼藉，整个人都散发着赤裸的情欲的味道，性感到近乎罪恶。

“我是警察啊，Deckard，惩罚小母猫的坏警察。”Luke舔了舔嘴唇，“你真应该看看自己，公主，皇家风范都到哪里去了？你现在真的很淫荡，或许你就是那种人，平常看起来绅士极了……告诉我，Deckard，你什么时候会想着要我操你？”

Deckard刚想要回嘴，却被Luke陡然加快的动作搞得差点咬到舌头。

“嗯，你把那些小零件穿到身上的时候会想要我操你吗，或许你希望我为你把那些东西穿上去，做个乖男孩……你穿戴整齐的时候呢，想要我剥下那些昂贵的衣物吸吮你的乳头吗，你看看你，你正在涨奶呢……”

Luke开始用龟头撞击他的生殖腔，那里紧紧闭合着，Deckard感到小腹传来一阵令人恐慌的酸软，他下意识双手护住自己的肚子，忍不住为越演越烈的快感而高声呻吟。

“放松，Deckard，让我进去，我能给你一个完美的高潮，我知道你每天都想要这个，做我一个人的omega，Deckard。”

我已经是了……Deckard看向Luke的眼睛，他能看到那双巧克力般的眼中灼烧着的汹涌爱意。

“做我的alpha，Luke。”他不顾胸口的疼痛，紧紧抱住Luke的肩膀，与此同时，紧紧闭合着的生殖腔终于为Luke敞开了一道缝隙，alpha偏过头，牙齿深深刺入他的腺体。

这就像是又一次被标记。

带着这个念头，Deckard几乎和Luke一同高潮了，他感觉胸口一阵轻松，那种被什么堵着的胀痛感逐渐消退，大量的奶水从乳孔中涌出来，沾湿了两人的胸膛。

Luke若有所思地低头看了一眼，低头叼住了一个正在涌出奶水的乳头。

“……你干什么。”Deckard推了一下对方的肩膀，他还是不太能接受Luke喝他的奶这种事情。

Luke砸了咂嘴，抬起头，冲着Deckard笑了一下：“你还没感觉出来吗，宝贝？”

Deckard迟疑着抽了抽鼻子，表情一下变了。

“你发情了，亲爱的。”Luke笑着吻他，将奶水渡进他的口中。

6

“你回来了？”Luke拿着报纸，坐在沙发上抬起头，望向一言不发推开房门的Deckard。

上次的假孕事件以一次完美的发情期告终，那次发情期结束之后他们不得不大扫除外加通风三天，才将房间中弥漫不去的奶腥味驱散干净。

Deckard叹了口气，将一张纸丢给Luke，径自转身去了厨房。

Luke狐疑地看了一眼英国人的背影，将那张薄薄的纸捡起来看了看。

……他看了一遍，又看了一遍，将最终结果反复阅读之后，他几乎是跳了起来，扑向在厨房中给自己泡柠檬水的Deckard。

“你没看错，我怀孕了。”Deckard捧着水被Luke小心地拥入怀中，大个子试图温柔的动作有点滑稽，让他忍不住的想笑。

“怎么不让我一起去……你感觉怎么样，还好吗？”Luke看着他将一整杯柠檬水喝干，甚至又意犹未尽地嚼起了柠檬，忍不住觉得牙酸。

“现在还好，”他又叹了口气，“但是怀孕很麻烦。”

而Luke温柔地抱住他。

“有些麻烦可以两个人一起解决。”

—END—


End file.
